I'll Walk
by rockstar1212
Summary: Oneshot songfic to 'I'll Walk' by Bucky Covington. Begins in 11th grade, ends when they are 27. Major DL. Slight CZ, Lola/Michael, and Nicole/James. Please read. Can't summarize, it would give it away.


**I'll Walk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Oneshot. Hope you like it. More to come.**

**Inspiration: The song 'I'll Walk' by Bucky Covington.**

**--**

**(Logan's Point Of View)**

One Night. It was that one night that changed my life. But not only mine, her life changed too, much more than mine. Everyone at PCA suffered the shock of what happened to her. It was only one night, supposed to be the best night of out junior year, but all that changed in one spilt second.

It was Prom Night of our junior year. I was going with my girlfriend, Dana Cruz. We'd been together for all of junior year, when she came back from France. She was amazing, and I wish I'd given her the chance to show me that back in eighth grade.

_We were 18, it was prom night.We had our first big fight.She said "Pull this car over".I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door._

That night we had our first big fight. We'd fought about little things before, but that was the night of our first fight about something important. She had been dancing with me all night, and I got mad when I came out of the bathroom to find her dancing with Vince Blake. I wasn't really mad at her, I was mad at Vince, but I was also jealous.

In my car on the way back to campus, we talked about it. She cried when I told her that it was stupid for her to dance with him. She immediately looked away, and wouldn't look at me as she told me to pull over. I did, and told her I didn't know why she was crying. She reached for the door, and I tried to stop her.

_She said, I'll walk.Let go of my hand.Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.So just be quiet.And later we will talk.Just leave, don't worry.I'll walk._

"I'll walk. Let go of my hand. I'm hurt, and you don't understand. Don't worry. I'll walk." With that, she got out and started walking. I didn't pull away for a few minutes, as I watched her walk away.

It was a dark night and she was wearing a black dress. The driver never saw her walk out across the street. I watched in complete shock and horror as the car hit her, breaking and later paralyzing her right leg. I called for help, and an ambulance came. I called the gang, and Dean Rivers, telling them what happened.

_It was a dark night, a black dress.Driver never saw her, around the bend.I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospitalwhen they said her legs still wouldn't move.I cried, when I walked into her room._

I drove to the hospital in silence. I'll never forget that bright red car, and I'll always wonder how she didn't see it coming. When I got to the hospital, Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Nicole and James were there. The girls were crying. They told me that her leg wouldn't move, and she'd probably never walk again.

I cried when I walked into her room. Her right leg propped up and a doctor stood examining it. He looked up at me, giving me a sad smile, and looked back down at her leg. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Dana…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Logan. This could never be your fault." She cried, as I walked over and sat down beside her. The doctor said something about giving us a minute, and he left.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't of let you get out of that car. If I had just kept you in for a few minutes longer, that car would've already been past."

She leaned forward, looking me straight in the eyes. "It's not your fault. Promise me that you'll never blame for this again. Okay?"

I sighed, looking right back at her. "Okay." I finally whispered, not wanting to start a fight. She smiled, leaning in to kiss me softly.

--

Over the whole summer I stayed with Dana at that hospital in California, her friends and family coming by to see her over that time period. I helped her through all of the therapy, and she always said she was grateful for me.

_She said, I'll walk.Please come and hold my hand.Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk.Please stay, don't worry.I'll walk._

Finally, at the end of the summer, after three long months or therapy, the doctor told Dana there was no chance she'd ever walk again without crutches or a wheelchair. She looked at me, then at him, and simply said "I'll walk." She said it with so much confidence it broke my heart. The doctors told her she would probably not even be able to use crutches most of the time.

She stayed in the hospital for a while longer. Everyday she had therapy and schooling. I had to go to PCA during the day, but I went to see Dana after that until visiting hours were over. She received many cards, balloons, and flowers from PCA students and teachers, and they covered her room.

I played football that year, as it was senior year. Dana had Zoey and the girls record every game so she could see it. As September came around, so did Homecoming Week. The big Homecoming Game was the biggest game of the year. Dana told me, confidently, in June that she would be in the stands for that game.

Of course, I didn't believe her. I gave her my away jersey to wear that day, and she wished me luck, a mysterious look on her face. It didn't cross my mind what she was planning to do. Although I learned later that the whole gang knew about it.

At the beginning of the game, they introduced all of the PCA players, and their girlfriend, or the girl wearing their jersey if they didn't have a girlfriend. I didn't see the gang, as they were at the very top row, sitting there together.

When they called my name, everyone clapped, and they introduced my girlfriend as Dana Cruz. But then, the Dean looked out at the stands. I had no idea what he was doing, until I saw a girl, in my number one jersey, standing at the top of the steps. Looking closer, I saw it was Dana. She smiled at me as Zoey and Lola, since Nicole was a cheerleader, helped her down the steps. She limped over to the cheerleaders, who lead the girls out, and Nicole took her hand.

Slowly and confidently, she limped over to me. Cheers were heard throughout the crowd as Dana reached me, hugging Nicole, and then wrapping her arms around me.

"I thought they said you'd never walk again." I whispered in her ear, still hugging her.

She pulled back, and the Dean continued the introduction, but Dana looked at me and said, "I told you I'd walk. And I told you I'd be here."

"But…"

"You have no idea how much pain I'm in right now, and the doctor is going to kill me, but I'm here, just like I told you I'd be." She leaned closer, whispering in my ear. "I only did it because I love you."

That was the first time she'd ever said that. I looked at her, smiling. "I love you too."

--

I finally got the courage to ask Dana to be my bride, and she agreed, smiling the biggest I've ever seen on her. She planned the wedding with the help of Zoey, who married Chase at 23, Lola who married Michael at 24, and Nicole who married James at 26. Dana and I were 27 now.

_I held her hand through everything.The weeks and months of therapy.And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle.So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles._

Her dream had always been for her dad to walk her down the aisle. She'd been using her wheelchair a lot, sometimes crutches, but not often.

As I stood at the alter, Zoey and Chase's 4 year old daughter, Kailey, and Lola and Michael's son James came down the aisle as the flower girl and ring bearer. Then Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Dana's sister Ashlynn came down in their bridesmaid dresses.

Finally, the doors opened, revealing Dana and her dad. She was in her wheelchair, but I gasped, along with everyone else, when she stood, took her dad's hand, and limped down the aisle.

_And says, I'll walk.Please hold my hand.I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.Please daddy don't cry.This is already hard.Let's go, don't worry.I'll walk._

We said I do and had our reception. Dana spent most of it in her wheelchair, except the father-daughter dance and the first dance of the bride and groom. She whispered in my ear, as we were leaving for our honeymoon. I got her wheelchair for her to use to get outside. She shook her head and whispered, "I'll walk."

Once outside, she smiled at me as we got in the limo. She hugged me, whispering "I love you" in my ear as she pulled away.

That night, when we got to the hotel, I asked her if she wanted a wheelchair. She simply shook her head and said, "No, I'll walk. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

And she was. But that night, junior prom, was something neither of us would ever forget. It changed her life forever, and mine too, because she would always be in my life. She was never afraid to tell anyone she needed a wheelchair, but she always got this giddy look on her face when she walked somewhere, all on her own.

And that's one of the things I love most about her. She's amazing.

**AN: Okay, hopefully this is better than it seems for me. I love this song, and I've had this idea for a couple days now. Please review. More oneshots one the way.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
